A Yatagarasu's Heart Only Wants One Guy
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: What happens when Kay tells Edgeworth she wants to steal only one thing from him? Will he be shocked, or happy...?


**A/N: Ayeeee I need to update "A Black, a Red and a Purple Flower of Fate" but I've been busy lately, and so I haven't had time to work on it, and honestly, KayWorth is on my mind. (It could be my new OTP. (Sorry Ryoko… BUT DANG IT. THIS SHIP IS SO CUTE LIKE JUSTICYKES *-*) Ahum. Hope you enjoy!**

(O)

Keeping that Oldbag away from Edgeworth was hard in my opinion; all she would do is stalk, and stalk, and stalk. It killed me… Mostly because I might've had the smallest crush on him, but I couldn't let him get in the way of being the Yatagarasu when I was older.

Edgeworth, Gummy and I had just run from that crazy woman, trying to keep her away we ran to the Prosecutor's office and quickly rushed to the twelfth floor and to Edgeworth's office. Gummy quickly locked the door before Oldbag could get in.

"That lady is insane, Pal!" Gummy shouted.

"Detective. Please, my ears are still ringing because of that Oldbat." Edgeworth sighed.

I chuckled. "She is so annoying! All she ever does is gawk over you, Edgeworth! Doesn't she have **anyone **else to chase?"

"I don't think so, Kay," Edgeworth groaned, "she had Jack Hammer for a while, but then he died."

I groaned. "I wish he hadn't, then us three wouldn't have to run everywhere from her."

Gummy nodded in agreement. "I think she's going to kill us."

Edgeworth chuckled. "You might be right, Detective."

We heard a knock on the door and I hesitantly opened it, only to see Edgeworth's "sister" Franziska Von Karma, "Scruffy, we need you for a case that I'm prosecuting."

Gummy sighed and started towards the door. "I'll be back later on, Mr. Edgeworth, Kay."

"Bye Gummy!"

"Goodbye, Detective."

He left with Franziska, and I closed and locked the door again before sitting down on the couch, taking my boots off and putting my knees over the arm rest.

"Making yourself at home I see, Kay." Edgeworth said as he grabbed a file and sat on the couch.

"Hey! I'm the one who had to fight back that crazy woman, can't I relax?" I said with a small smile.

"Sure," He said opening the file, "but she never gives up."

"Believe me, I know."

We both chuckled at the fact she was a fangirl.

"And anyways, I'm a prosecutor, not a rock-star."

"Yeah, you're nothing like that new prosecutor, he's too flashy, and annoying." Edgeworth chuckled at my comments.

"I can agree with that, but he's a pretty good kid."

"Tch, sure, but annoying! He's been annoying me ever since he became a prosecutor." I grumbled.

Edgeworth simply patted my forehead. "You annoy me sometimes, but I deal with you."

"Hey!" I looked him straight in the eyes, "That's just cruel to your partner!"

He chuckled. "I was only joking, Kay."

I let my gaze fall back to the ceiling, "Good, because the Yatagarasu is not going to take treatment like that!" I smirked.

"You aren't the full Yatagarasu yet, you have a few years."

"Details, details!" I waved it off, "I'm still a thief!"

"And a good one at that," He smiled down at me before going back to the file, "you've managed to help with so many cases."

I smiled brightly, "Well I know a thing or two about this kind of thing!"

"Yes, you do."

I sat up and put my boots on before looking at the file, "Looking at an old file?"

"Yeah," He moved a page to the back, "it was the case I did before meeting you."

"Ooh! Can I see some of it?" I asked.

"Sure," He said, putting the file a bit in my direction.

"Hmm, you were accused of murdering someone on a plane?" I asked.

"Yeah… it was weird," He unconsciously turned the file back to his gaze, causing me to not be able to see it.

I carefully placed my head on his shoulder so I could still read the file, which Edgeworth quickly saw my head on his shoulder.

"Umm, Kay?"

"Hm?" I looked at him slightly while still reading the file.

"Why is your head on my shoulder…?"

"O-Oh um… I couldn't exactly read the file…" I lifted my head from his shoulder, "S-Sorry…"

"It's… It's fine, I should've kept the file in between us." He seemed to be out of it a bit. It worried me.

"You alright, Edgeworth?"

"I'm fine," He placed the file back in between us so I could look through.

(O)

I had gotten bored of looking through files so I went back to my original position on the couch, knees over the armrest and boots kicked off, but this time my head was barely resting on Edgeworth's leg as I stared at the ceiling.

"Are you tired, Kay?" He asked, probably just checking in on me.

"Not really, just bored since we have nothing to do." I sighed.

He nodded in agreement, "It's boring here, I know."

"It's too quiet," I stood up and walked over to his desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Grabbing a pencil," I said grabbing one and placing it on my nose trying to balance it but failing miserably, "hey, Edgeworth, you should try balancing a pencil on your nose!"

"No thank you, Kay," He said going back the file on the Smuggling Ring.

"Spoil-sport." I said, placing the pencil back before noticing Edgeworth's computer was logged on, "Ooh, Edgeworth, can I look up a song on YouTube?"

"… Go ahead…" He said hesitantly.

I quickly went to YouTube and looked up "Camera Shy" by School Boy Humor and turned the computer speakers up to seventy-five percent and let the song play.

I hummed the song as I walked back to the couch, "Man I love this song!"

"I've heard this, Wright played this one day when he was with Maya and her cousin."

"Oh cool! It's a great song too!" I started singing along with the chorus quietly, "You're just a little bit Camera Shy but you're still a star, you're just a little bit Camera Shy but you're still a star."

Edgeworth smiled, "Kay, you're a really good singer, you know."

I blushed slightly, "T-Thank you, Edgeworth…"

"Y-You're welcome, Kay."

I waited for the song to end before I went over to the computer and closed YouTube and then walked back to the couch, laying back how I was earlier, with my head resting barely on Edgeworth's leg.

(O)

I ended up falling asleep for a little while before Gummy came back.

He opened the door, only to be greeted with a "shh" from Edgeworth, obviously Gummy didn't notice until after the prosecutor pointed it out.

Sure enough I woke up quickly after though, as I never slept for more than twenty minutes in the daylight.

Edgeworth walked over once he saw I was awake and gave me some tea, something I barely drank but it sounded good right now. "Thank you, Edgeworth."

"It was my pleasure, Kay."

I smiled softly before taking a sip of tea. "What kind of tea is this though?"

"It's just an herbal tea," Edgeworth said taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Oh," I took another sip, "it's really good, none the less."

Gummy had stayed quiet until he had to leave once again with Franziska, which me and Edgeworth stated was fine and that we'd see him later on.

(O)

After finishing my tea, Edgeworth placed the cup on his desk. "Oh, Kay?"

"Yes, Edgeworth?" I tilted my head to him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner later… As a sort of "thank you" for being a great assistant."

I felt like my heart had stopped, Edgeworth said it was as a "thank you" I know, but I was going to be with him, in a restaurant, alone. "S-Sure! T-Thank you."

He smiled, and I could see his gaze at my eyes, but I didn't say anything about it.

I decided to retreat to the couch again though not long after he asked, it was only noon and I was bored to death, it seemed Edgeworth was also bored and he took a seat next to me.

"Oh, Edgeworth." I spoke up.

"Yes, Kay?"

I cleared my throat, "You know how I'm a thief?"

"Of course," He looked at me, "why?"

"Have you noticed I haven't stolen anything from you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes…"

"Well, you're the only person I wouldn't steal from… Except for one thing."

"And that would be?"

"Oh nothing…" _Just a kiss… Dang it Kay Faraday! Just tell him you like him!_

"If it's nothing… Why'd you bring it up…?"

"Because… It's just hard to say."

He raised an eyebrow. "Kay, no matter what it is, it's fine."

"You sure about that?"

He simply nodded.

"Then…" I breathed out, "I would only steal a um… K-kiss from you…" I felt so stupid and I placed my head in my hands, hiding my face.

"You'd steal a … _kiss _from me?"

I nodded. "I feel stupid."

"You're not," He looked at me, "you're smart, Kay, and you're a beautiful girl too…"

I blushed, and smiled shyly. "Y-You think I'm b-beautiful?"

He nodded. "You're beautiful, and smart."

He turned towards me, and gazed into my eyes, before I pinned his shoulders on the other armrest, and then, keeping eye contact, I made it so our noses were touching, and his eyes were gazing into mine. Carefully, I closed the distance between our lips, it was magical, to say the least, even though he was twenty six, and I was seventeen, I didn't care, as long as no one walked in it would be fine.

As we pulled away, I could see Edgeworth's face was as red as a beet, I giggled and smiled. "I said I'd steal it~"

"Yes, yes you did, Kay." He smiled, "And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to steal it back." He smirked.

"Nope! You don't get to!" I chuckled and smiled, "But one day you might be able to."

"Someday I'll steal it back, just someday."

(O)

And that's what he did eight years later, he stole back what was rightfully his, but that's a story for another time…

**A/N: I'm dumb I'm sorry, but I wanna write a sequel to this tbh… I might~ But anyways! Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
